1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a detection device. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an electrical connection defect detection device.
2. Description of Related Art
Modern technology, especially the use of electronic devices, brings convenience to our daily life. Often, the electronic devices include many different chips or connectors formed thereon to deal with or transmit different types of data. The pins of the chips and the connectors are connected to the signal lines of the circuit boards of the electronic devices to perform data exchange at the request of the user.
However, the electrical connection of the pins and the signal lines may not be properly connected due to the unsuccessful welding process. When the pins and the signal lines are not properly connected to each other, the electronic device may fail to perform normal operation. Therefore, an electrical connection defect detection device is needed to detect whether there is a defect between the pins and the corresponding signal lines. Usually, a probe is used to contact a signal line corresponding to an under-test pin of an under-test object and to further send a test signal to the under-test pin through the signal line. An electrode board connected to a detection module is placed on a surface of the under-test object to determine whether a capacitance associated with the electrode board and the under-test pin is detected. In the conventional test procedure, the test points are mainly on a side of the circuit board that is opposite to the side where the electrode board is placed, i.e. the probe tests the signal lines that are placed on the side of the circuit board that is opposite to the side where the electrode board is placed. Therefore, the probe contacting the signal lines keeps a distance from the electrode board. However, in modern technology, the test points can be on the same side of the circuit board as the side where the electrode board is placed, i.e. the probe tests the signal lines that are placed on the same side of the circuit board as the side where the electrode board is placed during the test procedure. Thus, the probe is placed much nearer to the electrode board under such a condition. An undesired capacitance may be generated due to the close distance of the probe and the electrode board and may thus affect the test result.
Accordingly, what is needed is an electrical connection defect detection device to avoid the undesired capacitance generated as described above. The present disclosure addresses such a need.